Rise of the Guardians: Mother Nature's story
by Madi-is-the-dark-angel
Summary: this is the story of how I died and my new adventure started my name now is weeping willow or willow and I'm mother nature and this is my story. a/n: this is going off the movie and books protectors of childhood I think is the name of the series
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my first story on fanfiction so bear with me I don't have an exact plan for it but imam see how it goes

The dark night seemed to swallow up everything as I walked through the woods. I don't know why I had been there or for what reason all I know was I was pissed off. Sometimes I wish I had never gone down to the forest, but if I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to tell you this story. I don't remember my real name but people called me Weeping Willow or just Willow. This is the story of how I died and how my adventure began.

I don't remember a lot about the death all I know is that I was in the woods hunting when I accidently woke a bear. I can remember unbearable pain that seemed to spread through me like a wild fire. I heard my own screams echo through out the forest and then nothing. Just darkness and bitter cold. Then there was this light it was so bright. I woke with a start. I was still in the woods thinking I had just fallen asleep. I got up and clumsily stumbled through the woods and with each step I took the shadows seemed to grow they seemed to fallow my every movement. I couldn't take it so I took off running as though the devil himself was after me. I came upon a clearing that had a giant lake and was brightly lit by the full moon. I looked into the water and gasped in shock. Instead of warm chocolate brown eyes with hints of hazel and green in them I had neon green eyes, my hair which used to have hints of gold, red, and brown I now had waist length layered white-ish blonde hair while the tips where black , blue , and blood red. my bangs that split in the middle and parted to the right and left were differently colored. on side was black and blue the other black and red. my clothes were tattered, torn, and bloody. my tank top reached above my belly button and my pants were now shorts. my combat boots were fine though. I also noticed I had a necklace combined with a chocker necklace. the chocker had black velvet with a blue-ish green gem in the middle. there was a chain attached to the black fabric that held a emerald leaf which sparkled in the light.

I was speechless. " do not fear willow all will soon be revealed to you soon" a voice said. I was confused at first. I later found out that the voice was the man in the moon he explained very little to me. all he told me was my name, who I am , and that was it, he gave me two blades I called katanas and then he just left.

this was the beginning of my journey. my adventure and I will tell you it is a strange one indeed.

a/n: so please no flamers I am still pretty bad with grammar so yeah I hope you like it and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

it has been twenty years since I died and became mother nature. I sat at the lake. it was early winter and I was about to put another coat of ice on it when I hear a little girl scream "Jack!".

I walked over to her my feet bare. and slowly got her back on shore with the ice. When she reached the shore she ran towards the village. I looked down at the hole in the ice and sadly shook my head and then sealed it with ice.

It was about two years later when I returned to the village and sat on a pile of logs and sighed. A boy with hair as white as freshly fallen snow and ice blue eyes walked around saying hello. I smiled sadly knowing what was gonna happen and knowing I couldn't apologize until he remembered. He bent down to a little girl running towards him and asked if she knew where he was and he gasped as she ran through him.

I slowly walked towards him and pulled him out of the way of the people. He twirled around and stared at me. "can you see me?" he asked. I nodded sadly "yes I can but no one can see me. in a way I'm like you" He smiled sadly then he said "My names jack. What's yours?" I slowly answered his question "I don't remember my real name but they called me weeping willow. Just... call me Willow." He slowly nodded and held tightly to his staff with his right hand and held out his left hand. " grab on. " he told me. I stared at his outstretched hand questionably. "why?" I asked. "Just trust me" he smiled. I grabbed his hand and he took off with me. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck so not to fall and he smiled mockingly at me and laughed. "oh shut up you git." I said laughing as well.

this is how my best friend and I became best friends but our story is just beginning.


End file.
